digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MetalMamemon
Digimon Heroes! |level=Ultimate |jatype=Cyborg |entype=Android |attribute=Data |family=Metal Empire |from=MamemonDigimon Heroes! Profile: Metalmamemon: "A Cyborg Digimon with the nickname "Smiley Bomber", he evolved from Mamemon and became even stronger." |to=PrinceMamemon |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart |java=Tomohisa Hashizume |java2=Kenji Akabane |java2n=(Xros Wars) |enva=Todd Haberkorn |envan=(Fusion) |partner=Ben Oldman Vandar Arakuru Steam Dealers |n1=(En:) MetalGreymon''Digimon World'' |s1=MetalMamemon X |g1=Mamemon-species }} MetalMamemon is an Android Digimon. It digivolved further in strength than Mamemon, who holds the alias of "Smiley Bomber". As usual, if one is deceived by its cute appearance, they will have a terrible experience. Nine-tenths of its body is mechanized, and it has the Psycho Blaster equipped to its left arm. Attacks *'Metal Smirk Bomb'This attack is named "Energetic Bomb" in Digimon World 2, Digimon World: Digital Card Battle, and Digimon World 3, and retains its original name of "Energy Bomb" in Digimon World, Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (Energy Bomb): Fires a blast from its Psycho Blaster that possesses tremendous destructive force which is able to reliably bring down the opponent. *'Magnetic Beam' (Magnet Beam) *'Metal Claw' *'Psycho Blaster' *'Shaft Spike' Design Etymologies ;MetalMamemon (メタルマメモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) Metal. *(Ja:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer MetalMamemon is a Variable which deals damage to all enemies.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 MetalMamemon, Mamemon, and BigMamemon appeared in France, holding Catherine, a French DigiDestined, and her partner Floramon hostage. Greymon and Angemon fought them until the arrival of Giromon, who had originally kidnapped Catherine and Floramon. Greymon, Angemon, and Floramon digivolved to MetalGreymon, MagnaAngemon, and Kiwimon. Giromon and the Mamemon Brothers were defeated by MetalGreymon while MagnaAngemon destroyed the nearby Control Spire. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers MetalMamemon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Darkness Server 2. MetalMamemon digivolves from Shellmon in line 45.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer MetalMamemon are enemies in the Crevasse of Two Nails. The MetalMamemon card, titled "Energy Bomb", teaches a Digimon the Energy Bomb technique. Energy Bomb deals Data-type damage to all enemies.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Fusion Digimon World Before Mameo goes to the , two kids with a MetalMamemon and a fight. A MetalMamemon lives in Factorial Town. It boasts that it has won 99 battles and plans to win its 100th against Mameo's Digimon. If Mameo wins, MetalMamemon then joins the city, helping Penguinmon run the curling rink. Its name is misspelled as "MetalGreymon" when Mameo challenges it to a game of curling, and when it is recruited. MetalMamemon digivolves from Kabuterimon, Frigimon, Monochromon, and Ninjamon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. A Guardromon in Factorial Town can be paid to cause a Mamemon to digivolve, which will then cause it to digivolve to either Giromon or MetalMamemon. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalMamemon belongs to the Rare Card group. He has 1920 HP, 770 circle-attack, 570 triangle-attack, and 220 1st attack cross-attack. He doesn't have support card. Digimon World 2 MetalMamemon digivolves from Starmon, and digivolves to PrinceMamemon or SaberLeomon. He has Machine Speciality and his special attack is Energetic Bomb, which counterattack enemies. He also appears as a boss with Meramon and Centarumon and Vandar's partner with Mamemon and PrinceMamemon. At the Digimon Trading Center, you can eventually trade a NiseDrimogemon for a MetalMamemon during the third Blood Knights mission. Digimon World 3 MetalMamemon is an obtainable digivolution for all starters. To digivolve from Agumon, raise WarGreymon to Level 10. From Guilmon, raise Growlmon to Level 20 with a Defense of 100 or more. Kotemon, Bearmon, and Monmon, raise their natural Ultimates (Kyukimon, GrapLeomon, and Armormon) to Level 20 with Machine resistance ranging from 140-180 or more. Patamon digivolves the same way as Monmon, except with a Machine resistance of 140 or higher. From Renamon, raise Taomon to Level 30, and from Veemon, raise Paildramon to Level 20, and both their Machine resistances to 100 or more. MetalMamemon also unlocks MetalGarurumon when raised to Level 40 (except Patamon, then raise to Level 50), and with a Machine resistance of 140-240 if digivolved from Guilmon, Kotemon, Kumamon, Monmon, Renamon, and Veemon. It is also available as a White Ultimate card with 24/24. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode MetalMamemon digivolves from Kabuterimon, Garurumon, and Guardromon, and can digivolve to HiAndromon and MetalGarurumon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A MetalMamemon in Greenery Island states that and MetalTyrannomon fight all the time, and that it causes a lot of trouble in Faulty Ex Machina. MetalMamemon had tried to stop them fighting many times, but eventually had to give up for its own safety. MetalMamemon asks the Hero to try and put a stop to their fighting. After the Hero defeats MetalGreymon and MetalTyrannomon they realise that their wounds had been caused by MetalMamemon trying to stop them, after which they apologise and join the City. As thanks for stopping them, MetalMamemon joins the City as well, and joins the research lab, teaching Hand-to-Hand skills in exchange for bits. MetalMamemon is a Weapon Data type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Gargomon, Guardromon, BomberNanimon, and Guardromon (Gold), and can digivolve into Dynasmon, Machinedramon, MetalGarurumon, and MagnaGarurumon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS MetalMamemon digivolves from PlatinumSukamon, and can digivolve to PrinceMamemon. MetalMamemon also appears at the Hard Mountains. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MetalMamemon is #198, and is an Ultimate-level, MPtype-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 211 HP, 233 MP, 130 Attack, 119 Defense, 84 Spirit, 106 Speed, and 47 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, Protect 4, and Ether Eddy4 traits. It dwells in the Chaos Brain. MetalMamemon digivolves from Tankmon and can digivolve to PrinceMamemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to MetalMamemon, your Digimon must be at least level 34, with 3300 Machine experience and 165 attack. MetalMamemon can also DNA digivolve from Ninjamon and PlatinumSukamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 29, with 3000 Machine experience, and 195 attack. MetalMamemon can DNA digivolve to Ebemon with Meteormon or Garbagemon, or to MetalGarurumon with Mammothmon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution MetalMamemon is #127, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the High Sniper, High Critical, and Challenger traits. It dwells in Grabo Central. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for MetalMamemon. MetalMamemon digivolves from Hookmon or Deputymon. In order to digivolve into MetalMamemon, your Digimon must be at least level 34 with 140 attack and 3 aptitude, but only once you have revived MetalMamemon. It can be hatched from the Machine Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red MetalMamemon DigiFuses to Cannondramon with Brachiomon, Flamedramon, and Vermilimon, to PrinceMamemon with Mamemon, MameTyramon, and SuperStarmon, and to Machinedramon with MetalGreymon (Vaccine), SkullGreymon, and ExTyrannomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth MetalMamemon is a Electric Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 10 memory. It digivolves from Guardromon, Geremon, Starmon and PlatinumNumemon and can digivolve to Ebemon, HiAndromon and PrinceMamemon. Its special attack is Energy Bomb and its support skill is Full Functionality which prevents sleep. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory MetalMamemon is #206 and is a Electric Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 10 memory. It digivolves from Guardromon, Geremon, Starmon and PlatinumNumemon and can digivolve to Ebemon, HiAndromon and PrinceMamemon. Its special attack is Energy Bomb and its support skill is Full Functionality which prevents sleep. Digimon Heroes! MetalMamemon is card 5-593, 6-532, and 6-682. Digimon Links MetalMamemon digivolves from Guardromon, Geremon, Starmon, and PlatinumNumemon, and can digivolve to Ebemon, HiAndromon, and PrinceMamemon. Notes and references de:MetalMamemon